


The Black Pit

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Gandalf walks alone in the dark places of the world.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Black Pit

His footfalls echoed in the chamber, the sound magnified tenfold in the silence of the deep. 

Darkness settled around him like a heavy cloak.

He had walked for ten days though the ancient halls of this world within a world and had seen no living soul.

Sometimes, at the very edge of his vision, he’d seen grey shapes, echoes of the former inhabitants of this dread realm, but whenever he turned his head, they vanished.

It was a long road, and when he finally emerged into the sunlight, the horror would be slow to fade, even for Gandalf the Grey


End file.
